Nakoruru: Spirits in the river Spanish
by Blas Maltesse
Summary: Un fanfic de Nakoruru i'm currently translating it to english, japanese, and korean
1. Capitulo primero: La sangre en el rio

..............*-*-*SPIRITS IN THE RIVER*-*-*..............  
  
...[A TRUE SAMURAI SPIRITS LOVE STORY]........  
  
.....by Nicorino nicorino1@hotmail.com  
  
En el Japón medieval, extraños hechos desconocidos para los occidentales ocurrieron en medio de una sangrienta y mística epoca, la realidad se combinaba con la magia en un lugar violento lleno de historias sobre grandes héroes, poderosos espadachines y malvados demonios.  
  
En una de las miles de islas llenas de magia del vasto Japón, en Hokkaido,una tribu de nativos del lugar conocidos como los Ainu, lograron vivir en paz sin molestar a nadie adorando el poder de la grandiosa madre naturaleza, esta historia trata sobre una joven Ainu, Nakoruru, en su viaje para destruir al demonio que destruye la naturaleza conoce el amor de un extranjero y descubre su fabuloso destino...  
  
...Capitulo primero:...La sangre en el Río, La elegida por la Naturaleza  
  
11 de Octubre,...1771  
  
La villa Ainu Kamui-Kotan, ya golpeada por el frío manto invernal, está apunto de presenciar el nacimiento de una criatura.  
  
Ya hacía tiempo que en Kamui-Kotan no habían niños, algunas familias habían emigrado a las villas más adentro en Hokkaido olvidando así sus raíces e historias, o se marcháron bosque adentro donde las tribus más grandes.  
  
Era un momento de grán emoción en toda la diminuta villa, puesto que la que hiba a dar a luz era Chikomuru, la hija del líder de la tribu, Sanouku, puesto que las ancianas le habían pronosticado infertilidad.  
  
-Sanouku: ¿Donde te habías metido Chouishi?  
  
-Chouishi: Traté de llegar lo antes posible, pero me atrapó una ventisca, y quedé atrapado en un árbol junto con Shikuruu y Mamahaha  
  
-Sanouku: Ya, ya, no te escuses.  
  
-Chouishi: ¿Como está Chikomoru?.  
  
-Sanouku: Han sido horas difíciles para ella.  
  
-Chouishi: ¿Puedo verla?  
  
-Sanouku: Pasa, adelante.  
  
Chouishi entrá en una habitación en la humilde choza, seguido por un lobo y un águila.  
  
En la habitación se encontraban unas ancianas con fuentes de agua caliente y entre mantas estaba recostada Chikomoru, a punto de dar a luz.  
  
-Chouishi: Chikomoru, llegué.  
  
-Chikomoru: Oh, querido, estaba tán preocupada, ya está por salir.  
  
-Chouishi: ¿Te encuentras bien?.  
  
-Chikomoru: Quiero que cuides a nuestro hijo, quiero que lo transformes en un grán luchador, defensor de la madre naturaleza, que sea grande, que lo ilumine el sol, que lo guien las estrellas, que fluya su energía como el río.  
  
-Chouishi: ¿Por que me dices esto, Chikomoru?.  
  
-Monashiri: Chouishi, creo que debes salir, ahora comienza la parte más difícil.  
  
-Chikomoru: Adios Chouishi.  
  
-Chouishi: No te pasará nada Chikomoru.  
  
La Monashiri, la suegra de Chouishi toma a Chouishi del brazo y este le acaricia la mejilla a Chikomoru despidiéndose.  
  
Sale de la choza y se sienta junto al viejo Sanouku junto al lobo Shikuruu y al águila Mamahaha.  
  
El parto fué díficil, Chikomoru murió dando a luz. Luego de recivir la triste noticia, Sanouku y Chouishi entran en la habitación encontrando a las ancianas lamentándose por la pérdida de Chikomoru. Pero, en una ezquina, una blanca luz cubre el rostro cubierto en mantas de una hermosa bebé..A la que le llamaron Nakoruru, como la abuela de Chikomoru, la grán guardiana de la Naturaleza.  
  
Nakoruru creció en un ambiente pacífico, desde muy niña aprendió el significado de la naturaleza, aprendió a escuchar las voces de los árboles, las risas del verano, y los murmullos del invierno, Aprendió a cuidar de todos los animales del bosque. Grandes osos, solitarios lobos, traviesos mapaches ,majestuosas aves y tímidos ciervos. Tambiémn aprendió a defender la naturaleza, desde los 4 años comenzó su entrenamiento con la Kodachi, una arma de defenza, su abuelo la entrenaba cada día para que se volviera una experta. El padre de Nakoruru, Chouishi, volvió a cazarse y tuvo una hija de nombre Rimururu.  
  
Ella se crió junto a su hermana en Kamui-Kotan. Un día, cuando Nakoruru tenía 12 años...  
  
-Nakoruru: Buena atrapada Shikuruu, buen chico **abraza al lobo**, es tu turno Mamahaha, ¡¡Ve por ella!! **arroja una pelota**.  
  
-Sanouku: ¡Nakoruru!.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡Hola Abuelo! **corre a abrazarlo**, ¿que sucede?.  
  
-Sanouku: Nakoruru, esto es grave, se trata de tu padre.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¿Ah?, ¿Que le sucedió?, ¿está el bien?.  
  
-Sanouku: Tu padre, fué asesinado por unos Ninjas.  
  
-Nakoruru: ...Padre... **Nakoruru cae de rodillas, y Shikuruu, Mamahaha y Sanouku se acercan a consolarla**.  
  
-Sanouku: **con lágrimas en los ojos** Hija mía, lo único que púdimos encontrar fué su ropa clavada en Shurikens, y a Chichiushi, su Kodachi, pensé que podrías quedártela.  
  
-Nakoruru: Abuelo... **lo abraza fuertemente**.  
  
6 años más tarde, Nakoruru ya cumplió los 18 años, la mayoria de edad, ya estaba dispuesta a casarse con algún joven de alguna aldea, como era la tradición Ainu, pero la Naturaleza le tenía su destino guardado en las profundidades del bosque.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡Buenos días abuelo, abuela, hermana!.  
  
-Sanouku: Buenos días hija mía, ¿saldrás hoy al río?, es el último día de invierno.  
  
-Rimururu: Si vas al río, ¿me traes unas bayas rojas?, son para mis medicinas, son el último día que podré encontrarlas frescas.  
  
-Nakoruru: Si hoy saldré temprano a darle una ofrenda a la naturaleza por el último día de invierno, te traeré tus bayas si me haces un delicioso almuerzo.  
  
-Rimururu: Esta bien.  
  
-Monashiri: Querída, si vas a salir temprano, usa tu manta, la última escarcha es la más cruda.  
  
-Nakoruru: Bien, ya me voy, vuelvo en la tarde, ¡adios!, Mamahaha, Shikuruu, ¡VAMONOS!.  
  
**Nakoruru sale de la choza despidiendose de su familia, seguida por el águila y el lobo, caminando muy segura se adentra en el claro bosque semi-primaveral. Ya se podían ver florecer los árboles y las flores. Nakoruru sentía una grán emoción o nostalgia al ver llegar de nuevo la primavera con sus calidos días de sol, sus deliciosos frutos y sus hermosos atardeceres con colores pasteles**  
  
-Nakoruru:..Ah---, me facina el aroma de la escarcha, el aroma del agua, todo tiene aroma, aunque la gente no pueda captar todos los aromas de la naturaleza, ¿verdad Mamahaha?. **acaricia al águila**.  
  
Nakoruru corre entre los prados blancos y verdes que se forman entre grandes abultamientos de nieve a punto de derretirse. Nakoruru se recuesta sobre un prado seco y le pide permiso a un enorme manzano sacar uno de sus primeros frutos**  
  
-Árbol: Adelante.  
  
-Nakoruru: Gracias noble Árbol.  
  
  
  
Nakoruru tenía el partícular poder de hablar con el medio ambiente. Ya sentada en el pasto comienza a quedarse dormida.  
  
En su sueño vé a un chico de traje azul güiñandole un ojo, un templo en llamas y un brujo riendose como un demente.  
  
Nakoruru despierta sobre saltada, y una gota de agua moja su mejilla, se dá cuenta que eso no era una gota de agua, era un copo de nieve.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¿Huh?, ¿en esta época?, pero si la primavera empieza mañana, ¿que sucede?..**suspira violentamente**, ¡El bosque!, ¡no puedo oir el murmullo del bosque!, ¡MAMAHAHA!, ¡SHIKURUU!, ¡VAMOS!.  
  
Nakoruru corre por todos los senderos buscando algo del murmullo del bosque, no se escuchaba nada. Ni un solo canto de pájaro, ni una voz de un amable árbol, absolutamente nada.  
  
Comienza a nevar espesamente, Nakoruru conocía muy bien la naturaleza de el bosque. Solo nevaba hasta el penúltimo día de invierno, jamás el último día. Logra llegar al río y se arrodilla delante de él. El río parecía no responder, ¿que sucedía?.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¿Que es eso que fluye por el río?. Eso, es... ¡SANGRE!.  
  
Nakoruru salta al río que era de mínima profundidad seguido por Shikuruu y Mamahaha.  
  
Algo la estaba asustando demasiado, tenía una sensación que jamás había sentido, Miedo.  
  
Nunca ni en la muerte de su padre había sentido miedo.  
  
Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una laguna con una debiles luces blancas que se zambullían en el agua, y en el medio de la laguna, una mujer llena de luz verde, con un vestido verde y sangrando estaba tirada en medio de la laguna flotando.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡Madre Naturaleza!.  
  
-Naturaleza: ¡Oh!, Nakoruru, eres la primera persona que logra verme y reconocerme.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¿Que sucedió?, ¿Quien le hizo esto?.  
  
-Naturaleza: El mal se ha comenzado a formar, todo el orden natural se caerá, Nakoruru, eres la elegida por mí para defender el orden Natural... Debes... seguir... la... luz... por... el río...**se envuelve en una luz verde que fluye a travez del río y desaparece**.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡MADRE NATURALEZA!.  
  
Nakoruru corre desesperadamente a travez del bosque, sin rumbo alguno.  
  
De pronto, ya canzada de tanto correr por el silencioso bosque nevado, cae de rodillas, llorando.  
  
-Chouishi: ¿Por que lloras, hija?.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¿Ah?, ¡P-PADRE!, ¡N-NO PUEDE SER! **Frente a ella se encuentra su padre vestido de blanco rodeado de luces**  
  
-Chouishi: Nakoruru, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo, mi espíritu volverá a vagar, Nakoruru, dever ir a Edo y encontrar a Jubei, el te ayudará, no confíes en los demás, Nakoruru cuida a tu hermana... Sigue la luz por el río.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡PADRE!, ¡PADRE------!.  
  
La Kodachi del padre de Nakoruru, ahora en manos de ella emana un resplandor blanco.  
  
-Nakoruru: Ahora lo entiendo, debo ser fuerte, acabaré con el mal, Madre Naturaleza, Padre.  
  
------TO BE CONTINUED....-------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wee!..mi primer fanfic de Samurai Shodown/Spirits, de mi personaje preferido..Nako-chan..wee...critiquenla MUCHO, MUCHO y haganme saber si les gustó, o si tiene fallos o History Crush..traté de adaptarla de la mejor manera a la serie original..(me tuve que "dar vuelta" casi todos los juegos con Nakoruru)...Demonios! el Japonés me está matando... ..Nicorino.... uuhh..que nervios.. 


	2. Capítulo segundo: ¡Hasta pronto Nakoruru...

..............*-*-*SPIRITS IN THE RIVER*-*-*..............  
  
...[A TRUE SAMURAI SPIRITS LOVE STORY]........  
  
.....by Nicorino nicorino1@hotmail.com  
  
(Translated to Spanish by the autor [me!]/Traducido al Español por el autor [¡yo!]  
  
....Capítulo segundo: ¡Hasta pronto Nakoruru!, el adios de la chica del rompecabezas...  
  
Nakoruru, con su destino yá revelado, envuelta en una densa capa de una extraña bruma, camina por los senderos del bosque.  
  
Casi al instante se encuentra en Kamui-Kotan.  
  
Al llegar a su choza se dá cuenta que Sanouku su abuelo y Monashiri su abuela están esperandola con su bolso con pertenencias, una manta y comida.  
  
-Sanouku: ¡Nakoruru!.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡Abuelo!.  
  
-Monashiri: ¡Hija mía!, los sabemos todo.  
  
-Sanouku: Sabemos que fuiste escogida por la naturaleza, para destruir el mal.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¿Como lo supieron?.  
  
-Monashiri: Todos aquí en Kamui-Kotan tienen el don de saber cuando hay problemas con la naturaleza. Pero vimos que fuiste iluminada, significa que eres la escogida.  
  
-Nakoruru: Gracias, Abuelo, Abuela.  
  
Los profundos ojos negros de Nakoruru de pronto se tornaron vidriosos y dos pequeñas lagrimas bajan rápidamente de sus mejillas.  
  
Su Abula le seca sus lagrimas y le pone su capa blanca las tipicas marcas y franjas rojas de los Ainu. El bolso de Nakoruru es llevado por Mamahaha y Shikuruu es ordenado por Sanouku de proteger a coste de su vida a Nakoruru.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¿Y Rimururu?.  
  
-Monashiri: Oh, cierto. Ella te está esperando en la colina. Dijo que quiere decirte algo. LLevate esta comida, el viaje puede ser largo.  
  
-Nakoruru: Adios abuela.  
  
-Sanouku: Cuidate hija.  
  
-Nakoruru: Adios abuelito.  
  
**Nakoruru recive unos paquetes con comida por parte de su abuela y una funda de cuero para su kodachi Chichiushi. Ella abraza silenciosamente a sus abuelos y se dirige junto a Shikuruu y a Mamahaha a la colina**.  
  
Ya en la colina ve a Rimururu sentada portando algo brillante entre las manos.  
  
-Rimururu: Esto me llegó justo despues que el bosque se haya quedado en silencio. Es el espiritu del hielo, Konru, prometió protegernos a ambas.  
  
-Nakoruru: Rimururu.  
  
-Rimururu: Hermana, te quiero demasiado para dejarte ir.  
  
-Nakoruru: Oh, hermana, yo te quiero mucho también.  
  
-Manari: Nosotros también te queremos.  
  
Era la voz de Manari, la mejor amiga de Nakoruru que vive en la aldea Ainu más próxima a Kamui-Kotan, La acompañaba Yantamuu, un joven alto y buen amigo de Nankoruru, Rimururu y de Manari, aparte de ser el hombre más joven de Kamui-Kotan, Otro chico,llamado Hokute caminaba lentamente al lado de Yantamuu, Nakoruru le salvó la vida el año pasado cuando estuvo apunto de caer a una quebrada.  
  
-Nakoruru: Chicos, los quiero mucho.  
  
-Yantamuu: Nosotros lo sabemos.  
  
-Hokute: Hay alguien más que quiere hablar contigo Nakoruru.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¿A si?.  
  
-Hokute: Si. **Hokute agacha la cabeza y señala entre los arboles una silueta entre la ténue luz opaca del sol nuevamente invernal**.  
  
La figura era muy conocida por Nakoruru. Se trataba de una joven bastante extraña y muy poco conocida entre los habitantes de Kamui-Kotan.  
  
La Joven camina desde los árboles cuberta por su traje identico al de Nakoruru pero con franjas Púrpuras en vez de Rojas y con el cabello cortado hasta un poco más abajo de las orejas. La expresión de espanto de los amigos de Nakoruru al ver aquella misteriosa chica fué ignorado por la chica del rompecabezas, ella tampoco miraba a Nakoruru fijamente, solo miraba a otro lado ignorandoles pero a su vez acercandose a ellos.  
  
-Nakoruru: Hola...¿Eres la chica del rompecabezas, verdad?.  
  
-Chica del rompecabezas: ... ...  
  
-Nakoruru: Me alegra que estés aquí. **La chica levanta la cara para ver a Nakoruru con una mirada seria, profunda, y algo intimidadora. Sus ojos eran de un color verde ámbar que le resaltaban en su muy morena cara. La chica caminó hacia Nakoruru y ya frente a ella por primera vez entabló una conversación con ella**.  
  
-Chica del rompecabezas: Hace mucho que quería hablarte.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡Me alegro que ahora lo hagas chica del rompecabezas!.   
  
-Chica del rompecabezas: No me llames chica del rompecabezas, tengo un nombre.  
  
-Nakoruru: Ee--h, disculpa, ¿como te llamas?.  
  
-Rela: Rela...  
  
-Nakoruru: Pues...¡Hola Rela!.  
  
-Chica del rompecabezas: Yo se mucho sobre ese malvado ser que está destruyendo la naturaleza.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¿Ah si?.  
  
-Rela: Así es.  
  
-Nakoruru: Pues, dime, cuentame todo acerca de ese ser malvado.  
  
-Rela: ... ... Pues claro que no.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¿¿Ahh--??, ¿por que no?  
  
-Rela: Si quieres que te diga algo primero, ¡ENFRENTATE A MÍ!. **La chica del rompecabezas se levanta rápidamente, desenvaina su kodachi bastante parecida a Chichiushi y la empuña amedrentando a Nakoruru con su punta**.  
  
-Rimururu: ¡NAKORURU!, ¡ES MUY PELIGROSO!.  
  
-Nakoruru: Silencio hermana, está es mi opción, ¡Acepto!.  
  
-Chica del rompecabezas: He, he, ya no hay vuelta atras, esta batallaserá a muerte.  
  
Una explosión de energía emanada de La chica del rompecabezas empuja a Nakoruru y a sus amigos.  
  
La chica se para sobre un tronco partido en dos y se dirije a atacar a Nakoruru.  
  
Nakoruru con una sonrisa de emoción, pone una mano en el corazón y llama a Mamahaha.  
  
-Nakoruru: Kamui, respaldame. ¡VAMOS MAMAHAHA!.  
  
-Manari: Yantamuu, ¡Haz algo por favor!.  
  
-Yantamuu: ¡Muy bien!. **Yantamuu saca una katana vieja de una manta de cuero envuelta en unas gruesas cuerdas, al momento Rimururu le interpone el paso con su brazo para que no se acerce a Nakoruru**.  
  
-Rimururu: Mi hermana está muy segura de pelear, déjala tranquila.  
  
-Yantamuu: Pero, es demasiado peligroso.  
  
-Rimururu: ¿Estás segura?, muy bien.  
  
-Manari: Esto me crispa los nervios. **Rimururu se percata que Hokute ha estado muy callado, Hokuto por lo general es muy activo, no para de correr, saltar, pelear o gritar. Rimururu notó que le pasaba algo**.  
  
-Rimururu: ¿Que tienes?.  
  
-Hokute: Yo la traje, yo traje a Rela, y ahora Nakoruru va a ser herida por mi culpa.  
  
-Rimururu: No te preocupes, ella estará muy bien.  
  
-Hokute: Bien. **Hokute le sonríe y concetra su mirada en las estáticas Nakoruru y Rela. Estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear**.  
  
-Rela: Yo también tengo un compañero, ¡Revélate!. **Un lobo Negro hecho como de sombras aparece como por arte de mágia a un lado de Rela**.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡Como quieras, Hagamos esto rápido!, ¡KAMUI RIMUSE!. **Nakoruru con su manta comienza a dar sacudidas en el aire que logran latigar a Rela**.  
  
-Rela: ¡Ak!, me agarraste, ¡MERU SHIKITE! **Salta sobre el lobo y embisten a a Nakoruru con gran fuerza elevandola.Rela salta del lobo sombrío y hace impulso apoyando las piernas en un árbol para contraatacar con un Rela Mutsube derribando el árbol.**  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡EL ÁRBOL!, no perdonaré a los que no tienen respeto por la naturaleza, ¡Mamahaha!. **Mamahaha atrapa a Nakoruru en el aire y se prepara a atacar con Chichiushi en mano** ¡KAMUI MUTSUBE! **Nakoruru baja en pique pero es bloqueada por la kodachi de Rela y es arrojada con fuerza al piso donde es pateada fuertemente**  
  
-Rimururu: ¡NAKORURU!.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡AA---AH!, ¡MAMAHAHA!, ¡AH-AH-AH!. **Rela no para de patear a Nakoruru en el piso hasta que Mamahaha la detiene embistiendola, Nakoruru ágilmente se levanta cortandole la mejilla a Rela de un rápido golpe con la Kodachi**  
  
-Rela: **Se toca la mejilla** Muy bien, ¡RELA MUTSUBE! **Salta y embiste con su Kodachi**.  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡ANNU MUTSUBE! **Da una barrida embistiendo con su kodachi chocando con Rela, Ambas quedan suspendidas en el aire**  
  
-Rela: Aak.. ¡Muy bien!, me cansé de juegos. ¡HAA----------H RASETSU! **Se envuelve en una energía negra** ¡NUBEKI KAMUI SHIKITE! **Salta sobre su lobo sombrío y agarra a Nakoruru lanzandola al aire, El lobo y Rela saltán golpeando a Nakoruru varias veces con la Kodachi. A punto de darle el golpe final, Rela dirije su última estocada directo al corazón y acabar de una vez por todas con Nakoruru. Nakoruru se vé envuelta en una luz roja y golpea a Rela con una patada en el aire y ambas comienzan a caer lentamente al suelo, Nakoruru cae primero, lo que le dío a Rela el tiempo para prepararse para atacar a Nakoruru con su kodachi desde el aire, Nakoruru cierra los ojos y empuña a Chichiushi hacia el cielo y comienza a sentir una energía negativa en sus puños.ZAA--T. Unas gotas de sangre manchan la cara de Nakoruru, sobre ella estaba Rela con una cara de espanto, Nakoruru vió su mano toda ensangrentada luego su kodachi y... vió que había atravesado el pecho de Rela con Chichiushi**  
  
-Nakoruru: ¡Oh Dios!, ¿que eh hecho?, ¡Rela!.  
  
-Rela: Ugh... Nakoruru, no solo de la luz viene la vida, también la vida viene de las sombras. Nakoruru, estaré cuidandote las espaldas.  
  
**Nakoruru abraza a la inerte Rela con sus delicados pero fuertes brazos. La sangre oscura de Rela comienza a fluir hasta el árbo, derribado, e inmediatamente comienzan a brotar rosas negras y el tallo del árbol**.  
  
-Nakoruru: Rela...  
  
Yantamuu: ¡Nakoruru!, ¿estás bien?.  
  
-Rimururu: ¡Nakoruru!, ella está...  
  
-Nakoruru: Si, murió.  
  
-Manari: ¡Dios mío!.  
  
-Hokute: **Tenía una cara fatal** Ella sabía que moriría, me lo dijo cuando me pidió que te llevara a tí. Lo supo todo el tiempo.  
  
-Nakoruru: Pobre Rela.  
  
-Hokute: En el fondo te tiene mucho aprecio.  
  
-Rimururu: ¿Que harás ahora Nakoruru?, Rela te prometió información, pero ya vez, murió antes de decir una palábra.  
  
-Nakoruru: No hables así, El espíritu de la Naturaleza y el de Rela me guiarán por el camíno.  
  
-Rimururu: Tienes razón, que tonta soy. **sonrie**  
  
-Nakoruru: Ya me voy.  
  
-Manari: Hasta pronto Nakoruru.  
  
-Yantamuu: Adios Nakoruru.  
  
-Hokute: Cuidate mucho.  
  
-Rimururu: Nakoruru. **comienza a llorar**, te extrañaré mucho.  
  
-Nakoruru: No te pongas triste **Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos**, que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también. **Se saca un collar de cuentas naranjas del cuello y se lo pone a Rimururu**, si algo malo me fuera a pasar, este collar te lo dirá, ¿bien?.  
  
-Rimururu: De acuerdo, ¡Cuidate Mucho!.  
  
Nakoruru baja las colinas de Kamui-Kotan escuchando los gritos de aliento de parte de sus amigos, ella no quiso mirar hacia atrás por que sabía que le darían ganas de volverse. Al cabo de unas horas podía ver que salía del bosque, ya que ahora veía unas grandes montañas nevadas, y grutas. Pasó la noche bajo un grán pino escuchando el canto de las aves de invierno mescladas con las de verano. A la mañana siguiente despertó con un grán estruendo.  
  
¡Craa---sh!  
  
-Nakoruru: **Despierta sobre saltada** ¿Mamahaha, Shikuruu, que sucede?.  
  
Nakoruru escucha unos gritos y logra ver unas chispas de espadasos, aún era oscuro, puesto que faltaba poco para amanecer, estaba bastante brumoso, la niebla era demasiado espesa, pero se podían ver siluetas.  
  
-¿¿??: ¡No conseguirás escapar otra vez! Ríndete Kazuki.  
  
-Kazuki: ¡Ug!, no puedo contra ustedes, nos vemos.  
  
-¿¿??: Eres presa fácil. Mierda desapareció.  
  
-¿¿??: Señor Sogetsu, se ha vuelto a escapar.  
  
-Sogetsu: Ese traidor bastardo.  
  
-¿¿??: Señor, esa persona fue su hermano, ¿no le guarda cariño?.  
  
-Sogetsu: Que tonterías dices, a un traidor no se le guarda cariño.  
  
-¿¿??: Señor, hemos encontrado sus huella, venga pronto.  
  
-Sogetsu: Ya voy. Kazuki debe haber ido tras Hazuki... Kazuki... perdóname.  
  
Nakoruru no lograba ver nada por la bruma.  
  
-Nakoruru: Mamahaha, Shikuruu, no puedo verles... **Unas manos le cubren la boca**  
  
-Kazuki: Shhh, silencio, que no la escuchen.  
  
---Continuará---- 


End file.
